Past and Present
by Doublekidz
Summary: Hakkai gets controlled by someone who looks likes Kana....Hakkai/Yaone. CHPT 3 IS OUT!
1. Love's Enemy

Past And Present- Part 1  
  
'Urghhh.' Goku moaned, 'Sanzoooo, sooooo hungry.' 'Shut your mouth, you dumb monkey.' Snarled Gojyo 'You Horny-Water-Monster!' 'Dumbass Ape!' 'Red haired cockroach!' 'Walking furball' 'Bakasaru!' 'Kappa!' 'Idiot Fish!' 'Stupid ape!' That was all Sanzo could take. 'Shut up, both of you!' he yelled as he hit them square in the face with his infamous paper fan. 'Sanzoooo---" moaned Goku again. Sanzo loaded his Spirit-Ascending Gun as a warning. Goku immediately shut his mouth. 'Yarie, yarei.' Hakkai laughed. He found this very amusing. No sooner than a second past after Sanzo's regular "Discipline" and they all slumped back into a bored, quiet state. They were travelling in the desert as usual. Sand flew everywhere due to a slight sandstorm. 'Soooo hungry.' moaned Goku. 'The next town should be right ahead.' said Hakkai, looking at a map while keeping an eye on the road ahead, 'behind that thick forest, though.' Hakkai wasn't sure of this. He had 'bought' it off an old merchant who seemed quite "attached" to his merchandise. Until Sanzo pointed his gun at the merchant's head, and threatened him to "sell" them the map unless he wanted to die, that is. What's more, the merchant gave it to them for free. But the map was usually wrong, though Hakkai always found a village. 'Aiya, you should have let me haggle.' Hakkai recalled himself protesting. 'Its cheaper free' came the monk's typical reply. 'Ooh..' Gojyo had said in mock shock. 'The great Sanzo Hoshi-Sama, highest rank of monks, just used a gun? If 'the' Sanzo-Sama is some droopy-eyed maniac, who would rather shoot old ladies than help them across the road, imagine how the less-holy monks must be.' The appearance of Sanzo's paper fan was not the least bit surprising. 'Errrrrr, Hakkai?' the little youkai's voice asked. 'Yes, Goku?' replied Hakkai 'We seem to. um..' 'Be going downhill, you dumb monkey.' finished Gojyo. And so they were. 'That's right.' Said Hakkai, 'and Hakuryu can't do steep. We've got to walk from here.' They all got out of the car, which turned back into the little white dragon Hakuryu.  
  
'I'm going for a smoke somewhere else.' Said Sanzo as he walked away. 'I'm not staying here to baby-sit the dumb monkey. Hakkai, you do it. I'm going for a walk' Gojyo said as he walked off. 'Hakkai.. Soooooooo hungry.' There was a rustle of the leaves of a nearby tree. 'What was that?' asked Hakkai. 'Not youkai. I smell human.' 'Human?' 'Soiyo. Bad human' Suddenly Hakkai gathered 'chi' and blasted at the nearby tree. A man fell off, dead. But his arrow was heading straight at its target. Goku's heart. 'Goku!' yelled Hakkai as he leapt forward. The arrow pierced his right shoulder. The shoulder he used for his 'Chi' Attack. 'Hakkai!' Then something hit Goku in the head and knocked him out. Hakkai turned round. A large man holding a large wooden club had just attacked Goku. Then something stung Hakkai's right shoulder. Then he realized that the arrow was poisonous. That was all that he could remember before the large man had just knocked him out with his club. Just before he hit the ground, engulfed with darkness, Hakkai saw a shadowy figure. He could only make out that the figure had purple hair. Gojyo!  
  
Gojyo saw Hakkai and Goku on the ground, and the large man holding the club. Gojyo drew his weapon; he was ready to fight. The large man charged at him, but was to slow. Gojyo had hit him in the stomach with his Bladed Staff/Chain. Soon people surrounded him. They had all sorts of weapons. Rakes, clubs, arrows, spears, swords and guns. Gojyo was greatly outnumbered. A stout man with a rake lunged forward. The sound of a gun firing rang in Gojyo ears, and the stout man fell dead. Gojyo turned towards where the gunshot came from. Sanzo was standing there, gun loaded, ready to shoot. Gojyo pulled his chain out, and grinned evilly at the people.  
  
'Ahhhhhhhhhh!!' the scream of the man standing rang through Gojyo and Sanzo's ears as Sanzo shot him. They quickly attended to Hakkai and Goku. They discovered that Hakuryu had disappeared. A trial of footprints led them to a small village. Gojyo noticed something. Nobody looked at them. They were too busy being normal. Too normal.  
  
'Kanaaaaaaa.' said Hakkai, pointing to a lady buying fish. 'Kana? Hakkai, she's dead!' said Gojyo. 'Kana... There...' With that, he fell off Gojyo's back. The sound attracted the 'Kana' lady's attention. She gasped. 'Gono?!' 'You.You know Hakkai? You're really Kana?' asked Gojyo, shocked. 'Gono! What happened? Gono! What did you do the him? Gono! Wake up, please wake up!' 'You're... You're really Kana?' 'What do you think? Quick, come along with Hakkai!' She led them to a house at the edge of the city. 'Come in.' she said as she opened the door. The house wasn't very well furnished. There was a bed at one corner, a refrigerator at another corner, a small wooden table in the middle with a microwave oven on, and the bathroom door. There was a window facing the outskirts of the city. Hakkai was laid on the bed, and Goku had just woken up. 'Sanzooooo. I'm hungryyyyyyy..' 'Bakasaru. Shut up, you dumb monkey.' snarled Sanzo, 'I'm going to buy some cigarettes.' 'I'm going to find myself a woman.' Gojyo said as he left. 'Hey! What for me! I want to buy food!' shouted Goku as he followed the other two.  
  
Only Hakkai and Kana were left. 'Kanaaaaa?' 'I'm here. Don't worry Gono. I'm here.' Hakkai tried to get up. His arm started to bleed profusely. 'Gono! You're arm?! You wait here. I'm going to get some bandages.' Kana hurried into the bathroom, and soon came out with a bundle of bandages in her hand. As she was wrapping the bandages around his arm, Hakkai saw a black object glittering in the sun from the window. He wasn't sure what it was. He wasn't even sure whether he had really seen it or not.  
  
It was in the evening. Gojyo had given up finding girls and ended up playing poker in a pub. Sanzo had looked for half the day and still couldn't find a place selling cigarettes. Goku was kicked out of 3 restaurants already for eating up all the food and was now searching for another restaurant that could satisfy his hunger. That was very difficult, though. When the trio came back to Kana's house, they found it empty and a note on the table saying:  
  
To Sanzo and the rest: I have gone out with Kana. We will be back quite late, so don't bother to stay up. Dinner's in the microwave oven.  
  
Hakkai  
  
'That can't be right' said Gojyo, 'Hakkai's right-handed, and his right hand is injured. No way could it heal this fast. What's more, this is Hakkai's handwriting.' 'The idiot population has just dropped. An idiot has just became smarter' said Sanzo sarcastically, 'though there is still one really dumb monkey standing next to me.' He stared at where Goku was supposed to be. 'Goku?' A loud snore came from the corner where the bed was. Goku was sleeping on it, drooling. 'Dumb monkey! Get off the bed!' yelled Gojyo. 'The sound of Sanzo's gun loading made Gojyo keep his mouth shut. 'Both of you, down on the floor. Sleep on the bed if you have a death wish.' Sanzo said. Gojyo and Goku reluctantly sleep on the cold floor, as Sanzo slept on the bed.  
  
The room was filled with darkness. Goku's snores could be heard very clearly. The door creaked open and a shadowy figure entered the room. Moonlight flashed across the figure's face. A shimmer came from the right side of his face. He stealthily crept across the room to the bed on the other corner. He raised his knife, ready to stab Sanzo. The knife was just an inch away from Sanzo's body when the person hesitated. Then BAM! Sanzo hit him right in the face, knocking him out. Gojyo had woken up with a startle. Goku was still happily sleeping. 'Hakkai?' said Gojyo in surprise, 'hey, you dumb monkey, wake up!' Gojyo kicked Goku hard in the shins. 'Huh? Breakfast ready? I'm coming' he said. Hakkai was sprawled on the floor. His face had no expression. 'Something must be very wrong with Hakkai.' Said Gojyo, 'it must have to do with that Kana girl. She's not here.' They tied up Hakkai and left Goku to guard him, while they went to search for Kana.  
  
Soon, Hakkai woke up. He was back to normal. 'Goku, can you untie me please?' 'OK, but promise to buy me food. I want Fried Noodles! And Steam Buns!' With that Goku untied him. 'Dumb monkey,' said Hakkai evilly, and with that, he hit Goku hard in the head and knocked Goku out.  
  
Gojyo and Sanzo had coincidentally met Yaone and Lilin. 'Baldy Monk! Baldy Monk!' Lilin shouted as she hopped around Sanzo playfully. 'Shut up unless you don't want to live,' said Sanzo as he loaded his gun. 'What are you doing here?' asked Gojyo. 'Errrr. We got a little lost,' said Yaone, embarrassed. "Is there something wrong?" asked Yaone, judging from their worried faces. "It's Hakkai," replied Gojyo, 'he's been acting weird. Tried to kill Sanzo just now.' 'Hakkai? Kill Sanzo?' asked Yaone, 'That's really strange.' 'I know. We left him with Goku. We'd better go check on them.' 'Can I come? Maybe I can figure out what's wrong when I see him.'  
  
Sanzo, Gojyo, Yaone and Lilin had arrived at the house. Goku was sprawled on the floor and Hakkai was no where to be seen. Lilin was left to wake Goku up while the rest went to search for Hakkai and Kana. Soon the road forked into three different alleys. Three signs were set up. The one on the left read:  
  
Horb Alley  
  
Danger: Demonic Area DO NOT ENTER  
  
The sign in the middle read:  
  
Garnet Lane -  
  
To Market & Herp Street  
  
And the right:  
  
Jope Crescent  
  
No road to Horb Alley  
  
'We have to split up' said Gojyo; 'I'll take Jope Crescent.' 'Garner Lane' murmured Sanzo; 'Yaone'll take Horb Alley.' They went their separate ways. Gojyo walked along Jope Crescent, Bladed Staff/Chain in his hand. Sanzo walked through the crowds of the Market with his Spirit-Ascending Gun clutched in his hand. He found all the whispering of the shoppers really annoying. But he couldn't stop it. After all, he was the great Sanzo Hoshi-Sama, and had the Evil Sutra on his shoulders.  
  
A scream filled the air. It came from Horb Alley. Where Yaone was. Gojyo was running there, and Sanzo slowly strolling there, not really caring about it. 'Hakkai? Hakkai, it's me, Yaone! What's wrong with you?' said Yaone as she walked further away from Hakkai, who now had an evil grin spread across his face. Then it struck her. 'Hakkai? Can you hear me? You under a Mind Charm right? I'm sure you are.' Hakkai hesitated. His voice was back to normal. 'Yao.Ne.Run.Quick.Danger.Demon.Run.' now his evil voice returned. 'Prepare to die, fool! You have fooled with me long enough! I shall give no mercy. Prepare to die.' A bladed chain flew past him. 'Hakkai! Stop it, you fool! We know you're in there! Fight it! You can overcome this Mind Charm thing, I know you can!' Gojyo's voice yelled. 'It is very difficult to fight Mind Charms, especially mine' said Kana's voice. Gojyo turned around and saw her standing there. Then Gojyo smiled. 'Look behind you,' he said. 'I know you're behind me, Sanzo,' said Kana calmly, as though she knew it all along, 'don't bother to shoot me. If I die, Hakkai will stay under my spell forever, and will never stop trying to kill you people. I know the way to break my Mind Charm. Mine's not like others.' It was true. Sanzo was behind her, gun loaded, and nobody knew how to break her Mind Charm. Gojyo felt that it was too quiet. He turned around just in time to see Hakkai lunging towards him, knife in both hands, ready to stab him in the back. Gojyo stepped aside, but not quick enough. Hakkai stabbed him in the shoulder. Now he couldn't use his Bladed Staff/Chain. Now Hakkai was gathering 'Chi'. He aimed towards Kana. 'Yeah! Go Hakkai!' shouted Gojyo, thinking Hakkai had turned back to normal. Now Hakkai's 'Chi' was heading straight towards Kana. Then an unexpected thing happened. It curved to her right. Where Sanzo was! Sanzo was blasted. He slammed against the wall behind him due to the impact and fainted. Now he couldn't fight too. Yaone was the only one who could fight. She screamed for help as Hakkai gathered 'Chi'. He fired it. It seemed as though he had regained his senses. He ran, just in time to block his own 'Chi' blast from blasting Yaone. But it hit him. He collapsed, and Yaone could hear him murmur before he hit the ground, 'Run.. Yao' 'Hakkai!' Goku and Lilin had finally arrived. 'Yaone!' shouted Goku. Goku and Lilin rushed to help her. Yaone briefly explained what charm Hakkai was under. "There's no way for us to break the charm only he can do it," said Yaone, "all we can do to help is to remind him of his past." Hakkai stood up, grinning evilly, ready to fight again. Goku rushed towards him with his Almighty Staff and hit Hakkai in his stomach, crying as he said, "look what you've done! Wake up. Kill me if you want but leave Sanzo alone!" Hakkai stared at Goku not making any move. Suddenly Hakkai clutched his head, and let a terrible scream. He fell to his knees, still screaming. His injured arm started bleeding profusely, he seemed to be fighting the Mind Charm. 'Thanks,' he said, his voice back to normal, 'I needed that.' He smiled. Then he started gathering 'Chi'. But he couldn't blast it at Kana; his arm had become paralyzed. It was stiff and numb. 'What did you do?' he yelled. 'Simple,' said Kana, 'but I won't tell you.' Then Hakkai remembered something. The black object in the bandage. 'A device, right?' he asked, 'that black object in the bandage.' 'You're cleverer than I expected, Cho Gono. Cleverer than my brother described you.' 'Brother?' 'Yes. The one you killed recently, once during the battle with the 100-Eye Demons, and after he lived once more, you killed him again.' 'The fortune-teller? You're his sister?' 'Yes. And I shall avenge his death!' She leapt forward, her true self showing. Her nails had grown longer, looking, and most probably, poisonous. Her teeth had grown sharper, much like a bear's. BANG! Sanzo had shot her just before she had scratched Hakkai. Just before she perished, she thrust her hand into Hakkai's stomach, saying, 'You pay for this, Cho Gono!' She had sucked part of his energy out of him, and had created an 'Energy Bolt' with it. She fired it back at Hakkai. Hakkai flew back due to the impact and hit the wall behind him, like Sanzo. He had fainted.  
  
It was awhile before Hakkai woke up. The device was gone, but he somehow still felt weak. Really weak. Then he remembered that he had not told anyone about the poison arrow. They must think that it's just an ordinary arrow, he thought. He got up, and then fell back unto the bed. Kana's bed. 'Why are we here?' he asked. 'You fainted and this was the nearest place,' said Gojyo. 'You must be really tired,' said Yaone, her face looked worried, 'you just collapsed again.' 'Not really,' said Hakkai, 'I was shot by a poison arrow.' 'That arrow? You mean it was a poison arrow?' asked Goku 'You knew about it all along and didn't tell us?' asked Gojyo, 'were you afraid of making somebody worried?' 'No. Yes. Oh, never mind.' Hakkai knew whom Gojyo was talking about. 'I have a friend who's an expert on poisons and antidotes. But he'll won't want to help you, he would help me, though,' said Yaone. 'So what are you going to do? Suck the poison out of Hakkai?' asked Goku. 'You sure?' asked Sanzo, seriously. 'Sure. I owe him one, anyway.' 'Go ahead then, but I won't chant sutras for you if you die.' 'Who would want you to chant sutras for them, anyway, Baldy Monk?' jeered Lilin. 'Shut up, idiot.' 'I'll start, if you don't mind,' said Yaone. She put her hand an inch above Hakkai's wound. A small, red dragon came out and plunged into Hakkai's wound. He started groaning in pain. 'It's a very painful process, but bear with it,' she said. Soon the dragon came out and went back into Yaone's hand. She suddenly headed to the door without saying a word. Then she disappeared, like most demon's can (You know, when enemies try to attack them, they can just move really quickly and end up behind their opponent). Hakkai asked Lilin, who was still there, 'Any idea who the antidote expert is?' 'No idea. Bye-bye Baldy Monk. But remember, next time we'll be enemies, and I'm not baby-sitting Goku!' And she left. 'No idea, eh? Looks like the somebody you didn't want to worry really cares about you, Hakkai,' said Gojyo. 'Maybe, Gojyo. Maybe. But next time we'll be enemies.' 'What did she owe you, anyway?' 'Well, it's a secret. But I did save her life once. But I'm not telling you what I did.' Hakkai started smiling. Just then, Hakuryu flew in through the window. 'There you are, Hakuryu,' said Hakkai, still smiling.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. The Link

Past And Present - Part 2 / The Link  
  
Yaone and Lilin had finally reached the castle. Yaone was weak from poison and exhaustion. Lilin, on the other hand, was as healthy as could be. Soon they met Dr. Nii (The Scientist Guy with the toy rabbit). "Miss Yaone.. Please report to Gyokumen Koushu. You are to go there immediately. Miss Lilin, report to your brother, the prince." he said. Lilin and Yaone were heading towards different directions.  
  
"But Dr Nii, Kougaiji-sama gave me strict orders to follow Miss Lilin everywhere." Yaone protested.  
  
"Who has more authority? The queen or the prince? Now, you'd better hurry." Lilin left. Yaone and Dr Nii were glaring at each other for a few minutes before Yaone left angrily and silently.  
  
At the Gyokumen Koushu's chamber, Yaone was arguing with her. She knew that arguing with Gyokumen Koushu was a terrible mistake, but she didn't care. Gyokumen Koushu was accusing her of helping an enemy without getting something in return. That wasn't true. Hakkai had saved her life once. She saved him in return. But one question bugged her through the whole argument. How did Gyokumen Koushu find out?  
  
'I have heard that you have helped Hakkai.. Our enemy.' Said Gyokumen Koushu. Yaone tried to protest, but was interrupted by a young male youkai.  
  
"Yaone. I believe you have met Hikouji?" asked Gyokumen Koushu slyly.  
  
Yaone could definitely remember. Hikouji had hypnotized her father into killing her mother. Yaone had barely escaped. After that, Hikouji had murdered her father. She could remember that very clearly. Hikouji smiled evilly at her. She knew that he wanted her to remember her past. Then Gyokumen Koushu stopped her trial of thoughts.  
  
"Yaone.. As punishment for being a traitor, Hikouji shall now hypnotize you into killing Hakkai. Hikouji, if you please."  
  
'It is my pleasure, your majesty.' Hikouji said as he smiled evilly at Yaone. Yaone turned to run, only to find that the door was slammed shut and would not open. Now she started to feel sleepy. Suddenly, everything went pitch black. Yaone was only semi-conscious. She could not see anything and could not think straight. Soon, she was being hypnotized.  
  
"Yaone dear.. You have such a pretty face you know??" said Hikouji, grinning, " It'll be such a pity if you waste it on some other guy instead of me"  
  
"Hikouji! Stop fooling around! We're here on business! If you really take a fancy of her then I'll consider giving her to you when I've finished using her that's of course only if you do a good job."  
  
"Yes, yes! Of course down business now. But I hope you really consider the offer you gave me. What a darling this girl is." Hikouji said smiling evilly, "Okay okay. Down to business now."  
  
Hikouji closed his eyes. A few silent moments passed. Dr Nii came in. Hikouji opened his eyes once more.  
  
"Your majesty, I have discovered a poison in Yaone's body." he said.  
  
"It was said that Cho Hakkai had been poisoned. Miss Yaone might have used a newly learned technique of hers to get the poison out of Cho Hakkai's body and into hers. If I'm correct, that transfer would create a link between their bodies, so, whatever she feels, physically, Cho Hakkai will feel too."  
  
"Hikouji! Change of plans. Hypnotize Yaone into thinking she is my test subject. I may still consider my offer."  
  
Meanwhile, Sanzo and gang were driving towards the west. "Sanzooooooo.I'm soooooo hungry." said Goku.  
  
"Shut you stupid monkey!" said Gojyo  
  
"You horny sea monster!"  
  
"Bakasaru!"  
  
"Ero-kappa!"  
  
"Walking furball!"  
  
"Perverted cockroach!"  
  
Their insults continued, until, as usual, they were hit on the head by Sanzo's infamous paper fan. "URUSAI!" Sanzo said as he pointed his gun at their faces  
  
"Yarei, yarei" Hakkai said as he sighed.  
  
The quarrelling stopped when Goku suddenly shouted, " I smell food!"  
  
"Sanzo.I smell." Hakkai said, cut of by Sanzo. "I know. I know."  
  
"I need to buy some cigarettes." Said Gojyo.  
  
"I want steamed buns!" cried Goku.  
  
They kept quiet at the sound of a loading gun. Hakkai shook his head and sighed.  
  
"The next town should be right ahead." Hakkai said. And for once, the map was right. The town soon came into view and with it a few youkais. A few hundred youkais.  
  
"Nani? First thing we do when we come to town is fight. I haven't even gotten a chance to find a woman or buy cigarettes!" sighed Gojyo, "well, I guess I could do that after this." He smirked.  
  
They all got out of the car and it turned back into Hakuryu. The youkais (evil ones) charged at them. Sanzo started shooting them with his gun. Gojyo's bladed chain flew around, slashing the youkais around him. Goku hit the youkais attacking him on the head with his Nyoibo (izzat how u spell it?) and Hakkai used his martial arts skills. Soon, and not surprisingly, the foursome were winning. Suddenly Hakkai froze. He gripped his arm, and screamed in pain. Gojyo turned to see. He quickly charged to Hakkai, sending all the demons in his path to the ground.  
  
"What did you do to him?" he asked, pointing to the youkai closest to Hakkai.  
  
Then, trying to sound assuring, Hakkai said, "I'm fine. Just carry on. I'm fi-." Before Hakkai could finish the sentence, he had fainted.  
  
"Hakkai?!?!?!" shouted Gojyo, he pointed his Bladed Staff/Chain at the nearest youkai. "Tell me. What did you do?"  
  
The remaining youkais gave up fighting Sanzo and Goku and all charged at Gojyo. Sanzo sat down, not caring the least. Goku managed to hit some with Nyoibo but not all. Gojyo, in a fit of anger, easily slashed all the youkais with his Bladed Staff/Chain. Soon there were none left. Hakkai was still unconsious. Gojyo gently carried Hakkai to the nearest inn.  
  
Unknown to them, a few youkais had escaped. The quickly reported to Gyokumen Koushu.  
  
"We were the only ones who survived. The brown-haired one suddenly clutched his arm in the middle of the battle and fainted. The purple-haired one got really angry and slashed up the remaining troops in sight. But the others managed to place the device on the brown-haired one as you ordered. I doubt the others would notice. They managed to place it on his neck, before the were slashed up by the purple-haired one."  
  
Gyokumen Koushu smirked. It was going as she planned. So, there was a link between Hakkai and Yaone. If Genjo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo or Son Goku discovered the device, everything would go wrong.  
  
Hakkai opened his eyes. Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku weren't there. He was in a dark dungeon, chained up. He felt different. He looked at his body. Then he realized that it wasn't his body. He had purple hair. He saw his reflection on the wet floor. He was Yaone. A masked figure appeared. He held a whip in hand. Suddenly, everything started dissolving. He opened his eyes once more. He was on a bed. He was in his body again. Gojyo appeared.  
  
"Hakkai? You're awake! Are you okay? You fainted just now," said Gojyo.  
  
Hakkai screamed in pain. He felt as though he was being whipped. Then he remembered what had just happened. The man. He held a whip.  
  
What could all this mean? thought Hakkai, should I tell anybody? Yaone. I was in Yaone's body. What could have happened? What could all this mean?  
  
"Hakkai?! It's happening again. Get hold of yourself. Hakkai?!" shouted Gojyo.  
  
Hakkai's vision blurred. Everything was dissolving again. The room and Gojyo disappeared. He was back in the dungeon. He was back in Yaone's body. He saw Gyokumen Koushu, and he heard her say.  
  
"You must be Cho Hakkai." she said, smirking, "I see that you've been tortured a lot. Let me tell you one thing. If you don't surrender the Evil Sutra, you will suffer for as long as your precious Yaone lives. As long as the Evil Sutra is not in our hands, you will suffer. And your precious Yaone too. Bring the sutra to the cave 5 miles to the east of this town. Come alone, and at night."  
  
Everything started dissolving, Hakkai could hear Gyokumen Koushu laughing evilly. Then he was back in the room.  
  
Gojyo would worry about me, Hakkai thought, I'd better not tell anyone. If Gojyo finds me gone, he'll go looking for me. I better go quietly and quickly. I can't take Sanzo's sutra. He'll wake up. I'll have to go there with nothing. I don't mind the suffering, but Yaone's suffering too. I've got to save her.  
  
"Hakkai? You're awake. You just fainted again. Are you alright?" asked Gojyo.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need some rest. Really. What time is it?"  
  
"Dinner time." Gojyo said, smiling, "I'll bring some food up for you."  
  
"Thanks." I can't leave now. Gojyo would come back and find me missing. I'll go after dinner, when everybody's asleep. If I'm sleeping in this room alone, that'll be good. If I'm sleeping with someone, it'll be harder to get out, thought Hakkai.  
  
Soon Gojyo appeared with a tray of food. "Eat up!" he said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Gojyo." Hakkai said, "for everything."  
  
  
  
It was very dark. Hakkai was still awake. He was in the room alone. Sanzo and Goku were in the other room, and Gojyo had gone out to find a woman to sleep with. Gojyo wouldn't be back till the next day, so everything would be easy. Hakkai got up, locked the door, and climbed out the window. He had planned his route down after dinner. He used the pipes and windowsills to get down. Quite soon, he was down. He had brought a bottle of water, the leftovers from his dinner (which was a lot of food, thanks to Gojyo) and a compass. He wore his usual outfit. He was ready to go.  
  
He began walking towards the east, when he heard Sanzo saying, "BAKASARU!" He turned around.  
  
"Sanzo?" He saw a youkai holding a tape recorder. The tape recorder was playing "BAKASARU!" over and over again. Nani? They taped Sanzo's voice! Then BAMM! Hakkai was hit on the head. He hit the ground, engulfed in darkness. He could hear voices.  
  
"The Evil Sutra's not here, Hikarji (I just made the name up. I'm not Japanese)."  
  
"He must have hidden it somewhere, Gyu (just like Hikoiji)."  
  
"Or maybe he thought he could trick us, and leave the sutra with the monk."  
  
"Do you think we should bring him back?"  
  
"I've got an idea. You go and see whether the sutra is with the monk, and I bring this guy back. If the sutra is there, bring it back. Now GO!"  
  
Hakkai couldn't hear any more voices. He couldn't hear anything. He had lost consciousness.  
  
Back at the inn, Hikarji entered the room of Sanzo and Goku. So, the brunette did try to trick us. The sutra's here. Too bad, we're just too clever for him, he thought. He gently lifted sutra from Sanzo's shoulders, when he heard a gun loading. Sanzo pointed his gun at Hikarji. Hikarji froze.  
  
"Uh-oh." Hikarji said, dropping the sutra.  
  
Sanzo picked up the sutra. "I'll give you ten seconds to give me a good reason you came here."  
  
10 "Errr.."  
  
9 "To."  
  
8 "Umm..."  
  
7 Think, think, think!  
  
6 "To."  
  
5 "Errr.."  
  
4 I've gotta think!  
  
3 "To."  
  
2 "Errr."  
  
1 "Die?"  
  
"Die?" Sanzo laughed, "to die? Then die you shall. Heh."  
  
Hikarji gulped.  
  
"But fist, I've have to ask you something."  
  
Hikarji sighed in relief.  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
NANI?!?! Hikarji gulped.  
  
BANG! Hikarji started perishing. "Genjo Sanzo. My brother will avenge my death!"  
  
Everybody in the inn except Goku (he was still asleep) and Sanzo thought there were assassins in the building. People screamed and shouted and ran out of the building. Sanzo just went back to sleep, ignoring the screams and shouts.  
  
Hakkai woke up in a room. It was a room with no doors, and water was continually pouring in from a pipe. I must have been brought in here magically. They must be pretty stupid. I can easily blast the wall to escape, he thought, they must want to drown me, or starve me to death. Well, too bad for them.  
  
It was then when he heard Yaone saying, "Don't come near me! Don't you dare come near me!"  
  
Then silence. "Yaone?" Hakkai said out loud.  
  
Then he heard another voice. "Yaone, dear, too bad you are so reluctant. Too bad you had to take my Sleeping Drug. It would put you out till I'm finished with you. It would be much nicer if you had been willing."  
  
Hakkai blasted the wall with his 'Chi' Blast. The wall crumbled down, and water gushed through the hole. He saw a black haired male youkai. He had tanned skin, pointy ears and black eyes. His whole eye was pure black. Not a single bit of white. The youkai was crouching over Yaone. Yaone was half- stripped by the male youkai. The youkai looked up.  
  
"Eh? Oh! You must be Cho Hakkai? It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Hikouji. Now, would you mind getting out? I'm a bit busy right now." Hikouji smirked.  
  
Somewhere else, Dr. Nii pressed a button which read 'Wild" on a remote control device. The device on Hakkai's neck clicked, and the word 'Wild' appeared on it.  
  
"You. you dare to. you dare to do this to Yaone?" Hakkai said. It was as though he had taken off his limiters, and was becoming the demon. The demon who had killed a 1000 demons. The demon who had been stained by 1000 demon's blood.  
  
Hakkai was really fast he suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of Hikouji, and gave him a punch which sent him flying. Before Hikouji touched the ground, Hakkai leapt up and punched him in the air. This continued, until Hakkai finally stopped and let Hikouji fall to the ground.  
  
Just then, the wall behind Hakkai fell, and Gojyo was there, along with Sanzo and Goku. Sanzo had his gun ready, Goku his staff, and Gojyo his Bladed Staff/Chain. Gojyo bent down to examine Yaone.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" shouted Hakkai as he punched Gojyo in the stomach. He started beating Gojyo up, the way he did to Hikouji. Then Gojyo managed to kick him in the stomach, and both fell to the ground. Hakkai easily landed on his feet, while Gojyo crashed to the ground. Then Hakkai disappeared, and appeared in front of Gojyo and kicked him in the stomach. Gojyo flew back and crashed into Goku.  
  
That can't be Hakkai. His limiters are still on too. Hakkai never had that power. Or did he? What happened? thought Gojyo. Then Hakkai kicked him again. Just before he lost consciousness, Gojyo noticed a black thing on Hakkai's neck. A device.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Craziness on the Inside

Past And Present Part 3 - Craziness On The Inside  
  
"BAKASARU!" Sanzo shouted as he shot Hakkai with his gun.  
  
Hakkai easily dodged it and retaliated. He punched Sanzo in the stomach and disappeared. Sanzo flew back, and coughed. Hakkai looked around. He saw Sanzo coughing badly, Goku under an unconscious Gojyo. Hakkai calmed down. He gently put Yaone's clothes back on. Then the sound of a loading gun was heard. Hakkai disappeared from Yaone's side, and appeared behind Sanzo, giving him a kick in the back. Sanzo fell forward. Hikouji stirred. Hakkai disappeared and appeared in front of him, lifting Hikouji up by the collar. Hikouji gulped. Hakkai stared at him menacingly.  
  
"I. I didn't do it. Really.I didn't do it yet. Please believe me. please." Hikouji pleaded.  
  
Hakkai was silent. He dropped Hikouji and disappeared. Sanzo shot missed. Then, on instinct, he bent low.  
  
Hakkai's kick missed Sanzo, but he jumped on the crouching Sanzo.  
  
"Ouch!" Sanzo groaned, "BAKASARU!" Sanzo started shooting madly. Hakkai easily dodged all the shots.  
  
The doors flew open. Kougaiji stood there. Hands shaking a anger.  
  
"Ah. another opponent?" Hakkai asked, smiling evilly. Kougaiji lifted Gojyo up. Goku got up.  
  
"Three against one?" Hakkai said, smiling even more evilly, "now, that's more like it."  
  
Goku summoned his staff. Sanzo loaded his gun. Kougaiji got ready to fight.  
  
"Cho Hakkai. Be prepared to face the consequences of what you've done." Kougaiji warned.  
  
Hakkai disappeared. He appeared right in front of Sanzo and kicked him in the stomach. Sanzo flew backwards and crashed into the wall behind him. Due to the injuries he sustained during his fight with Hakkai alone, Sanzo easily passed out.  
  
"Sanzo!?" Goku shouted, turning around. He had an angry look on his face now. Hakkai appeared in front of him and kicked him, but Goku dodged. Hakkai disappeared once more. He appeared behind Kougaiji who dodged his attack.  
  
"Goku." Kougaiji said, "attack his neck. Aim for the black device there."  
  
"Hai." Goku said, dodging another of Hakkai's kicks.  
  
As Goku and Hakkai fought, Kougaiji started chanting. A dark ring appeared in front of him. He summoned a dark-colored dragon thing (the thing that comes out of that black ring when he chants). It emerged out of the black ring. Roaring, it charged towards Hakkai. Hakkai stood still, allowing it to hit with full impact.  
  
Dust flew everywhere. The dragon thing was gone. Hakkai was still in the same position, uninjured. He licked his lips, and grinned even more evilly. Yaone stirred. Hakkai disappeared and appeared next to her. He crouched down and put his hand on her head, to see whether she had a fever. "Goku, NOW!" Kougaiji shouted as Goku leapt forward and hit Hakkai in the neck with his Almighty Staff. Hakkai let out a scream of pain, collapsing unto the ground. Nonetheless, the device did not break off. Hakkai got up, and smiled devilishly. He fingered his control device. "K'so," Kougaiji muttered, "Cho Hakkai has so much power now. What will happen if he took off his control device?"  
  
"Would you like to find out?" Hakkai asked in a sly voice. A bright aura surrounded him, his control devices fell to the floor. Growls could be heard, as Hakkai moved towards Kougaiji.  
  
Nii Jien smirked. Everything was going according to plan. Now, only one step remained. Gyokumen Koushu stood beside him, watching impatiently.  
  
"Hurry up. Gyumao is waiting. Press the button now," she nagged.  
  
"We need the right amount of energy, and the power to store it. We have neither right now." Nii Jien replied, eyes darting across the screen, "Heh. storage tube programming complete. Now. we just have to wait for Cho Gono."  
  
Hakkai steadily approached Kougaiji. Kougaiji shot a fireball at him, but it disappeared before even hitting Hakkai. Hakkai steadied himself to attack, and raised a claw. He was about to swipe Kougaiji when Goku hit on the back with the Almighty Staff. And the same time, Nii Jyen pressed a button on his remote control device. Hakkai screamed in pain and fell, turning back into his human form (like when his control device is on) at once. His face was pale, he panting heavily, as though his energy was used up. Gojyo groggily got up, before snapping back to his senses and running to the fallen Hakkai.  
  
"Hakkai! Come on, wake up. Hakkai!" he called, shaking his friend.  
  
Goku approached the two, before joining Gojyo in trying to wake Hakkai up.  
  
The voice of Gyokumen Koushu boomed in the room.  
  
"Kougaiji. Come back right now. And don't bother to carry that precious Yaone of yours. And to the Sanzo-ikkou, don't bother to try to wake your fallen friend. He's fallen into the eternal slumber." She cackled evilly.  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author's note: hahaha..sorry to end this way.I like it! I know its kinda short but I'll update soon! And sorry for taking so long! Thanks to Rook for all the help! I'm not a Japanese expert so I dunno wad you call somethings..sorry! forgive me if I have grammer errors.etc.. 


End file.
